Today Put On Perfection
by mithras90
Summary: This story is a sort of sequel to 'Life Born of Fire' and another favourite story of mine, 'Words to Live By'. Hathaway meets the woman of his dreams in a rather unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

Apart from the main characters, Lewis, Hathaway, Innocent and Hobson the remainder of the characters are mine. So, no flames please. This is just the first part, will be posting up more 'chapters' later.

**Today Put On Perfection**

**Chapter 1**

Hathaway noticed her the first time he walked into The Dew Drop Inn. She was sitting at the bar, she wore a long azure blue dress and was quietly sipping a cola, she looked up as he entered and he saw a stunning pair of purple eyes staring back at him. Someone spoke to her and she turned away, suddenly he noticed the purple crutch leaning up against the bar and wondered if it was hers.

He walked up to the bar and ordered a pint. She looked up as he lifted the glass and took a sip and again he caught a glimpse of those amethyst eyes, a smile curved the crimson mouth and Hathaway said, "I haven't seen you in here before."

"I'm just down in Oxford for the Colloquium in Comparative Religion," she replied, "Brianna, Brianna Talbot."

"James Hathaway," he replied, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"I was supposed to meet my boyfriend here," a wry smile curved the mouth, "but he's late as usual. I suppose work held him up again."

At that moment her mobile went off, she fished it out of her handbag and flipped it open, "Hello, Brianna Talbot speaking. Oh, Peter! Yes, I know you're sorry but you promised. All right, all right, I'll see you later. Don't forget, you promised to come to my presentation tomorrow."

She replaced the telephone in her handbag and stared at the bottles behind the bar, "Damn him! Just wait 'til I get my hands on him."

"Can I help?" Hathaway asked.

"Not unless you're a miracle worker," Brianna smiled ruefully, "One of the reasons I was meeting Peter here was because he promised to show me round Oxford – or at least part of it."

"I can do that," Hathaway offered, "I have friends-"

"In low places?" They both laughed and Hathaway said, "Let me buy you another drink and then I can show you some of Oxford."

"Are you sure you want to be burdened with a cripple," she replied archly, easing herself from the stool and taking her crutch.

"It never crossed my mind," he replied truthfully, as he ordered another cola. She regarded him quietly for a couple of minutes and then followed him to a table. She set her crutch against the other chair and then sat down opposite Hathaway. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked softly.

"I don't get many opportunities to speak with beautiful women in my profession." He responded quietly, "and may I say, your boyfriend has missed his opportunity."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr Hathaway." Brianna replied.

"James, please," he said softly, "May I call you Brianna."

"That would be nice, James," she replied. She sipped her drink and then a frown creased her forehead, "Why don't you get the chance to meet many women?"

"I'm a police officer," he replied, "people tend to lie to police officers."

"Or tell the truth they think you want to hear," Brianna replied. "I've had dealings with police officers before, can't say I like them much."

"Can I be persuaded to change your mind?" he asked quietly.

"You are welcome to try," she replied, and then she said, "I thought you'd be working at this time of day."

"Long story," he replied, a wry smile curving the strong mouth, "something I'd rather not discuss."

"Fair enough." She grinned, "so what's a handsome man like you doing all alone in Oxford?"

Hathaway laughed, "I told you, I'm a police officer, people don't like us." He smiled, "I could ask what a beautiful woman like you is doing all alone in Oxford."

"Well, I was supposed to be meeting my boyfriend," Brianna responded, "but as you know, he couldn't make it."

"Sergeant. Aren't you going to introduce me to your companion?" a voice interrupted and both looked up to see Inspector Lewis bearing down on them.

"Sir," Hathaway began, "This is-"

"Dr Brianna Talbot," a smile brightened his face, and the delight was reciprocated in hers.

"Inspector Lewis!" she gasped and they embraced like old friends, then she stepped back, carefully leaning on her crutch, "It is Inspector isn't it? I wasn't sure after-" she stopped, "I am sorry about Val, Robert."

"Ah Brianna," he smiled sadly, "You sent a card and the flowers were gorgeous. Thank you."

Hathaway stared, "You two know one another?"

"We have a history, yes." Brianna turned to look at Hathaway, "Do I tell him or do you?"

"I'll get us some more drinks, and you can start," Lewis said slowly. "What would you like?"

"A large pint of hemlock and a side order of arsenic," Brianna responded wryly, "but since they probably don't serve that I'll settle for a coke."

"Sergeant?" Lewis looked at him and Hathaway managed to croak out an order, then Lewis was gone.

Brianna regarded him sympathetically, "I'm a bit sorry about that Sergeant."

"How do you know Inspector Lewis?" Hathaway asked curiously.

"From his predecessor, Inspector Morse," she replied softly, "Seventeen years ago I came to Oxford to help celebrate a friend's graduation. It also coincided with my eighteenth birthday and I was so excited. I'd always loved Oxford and I was so looking forward to my friend's tour. Then things changed-" she paused, just as Inspector Lewis returned with the drinks, gently he touched her shoulder and said, "I can continue if you like."

Brianna shook her head, "No thank you, Inspector, if we are to conquer our demons we must face them." She smiled up at Hathaway, "We ended our pub tour at The Eagle and Child, Marcus had wanted to show me the pub that Tolkien and Lewis drank in as I was such a fan of both of their works. I had a couple of glasses of champagne and then I was feeling a bit shattered so I decide that I was going to walk home. That's the last I remember for the next month."

"Someone attacked her," Lewis said shortly, "With a claw hammer. The motive was revenge but they were spotted and the attacker was scared off. It was my predecessor that stopped her probably being killed." Lewis sighed, "She was in a coma for two weeks, at first they thought that Brianna would never walk again." He took a sip of his bitter.


	2. Chapter 2

This is part 2 of my story concerning Hathaway. More chapters will be posted in the following weeks as I finish them.

**Part 2**

"Morse used to come by the hospital every week to bully me," Brianna smiled, "he said that I couldn't lie there and waste my life, that I was young and the whole world was my oyster. I'm afraid that he wasn't very well treated at first." She lowered her eyes, suddenly sheepish.

"She used to throw things at him," Lewis explained, "books, vases, bedpans, vases with flowers in them-"

To his surprise Hathaway laughed, "You? Throw things?"

"My aim improved tremendously." Brianna smiled, "but he wouldn't stop. He nagged and nagged until I ended up relearning to walk just to prove that I was right and he was wrong. I kept telling him that I couldn't walk and that it was hopeless to try, but he insisted. Even bought me my first elbow crutch. This one," she gestured at the purple one, leaning against the chair, "I treated myself to earlier this year, I fancied an exotic colour."

"So what was the damage?"

"Some memory loss," Brianna admitted, "I still can't remember the attack, I only remember the first month in snatches and of course my balance is still not good. But I have much to be grateful for."

"Who did it?" Hathaway asked.

"Marcus Wareing," Lewis replied shortly, "apparently he'd made a pass at Brianna and she'd refused him. He took exception to this."

"I still can't fathom why," Brianna said sadly, "he had everything. He'd graduated with a first for Christ's sake, he could have had the pick of any job and he threw it all away."

"Sometimes there are no reasons why," Lewis replied, "Well, Sergeant, aren't you supposed to be showing Dr Talbot around Oxford?"

"Yes, sir," Hathaway stood up and offered her his arm, "Shall we go."

Brianna eased herself to her feet and set her arm into the crutch, "Can I help at all?" Hathaway asked.

"In a little while perhaps," Brianna replied, "I can't walk or stand for long periods so we may have to do a few stops actually in the churches themselves."

"We could do this over two or three days," Hathaway said, "After all, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled, "The chapel of Exeter College is close, it's beautiful. Speaking as an Oxford man of course."

"I'm afraid that my loyalty is to Lampeter," she replied artfully, "but I know a little about that chapel. Designed by George Gilbert Scott. Peter raved about it."

"Then come and take a look in person," Hathaway said, "I'll go slow."

"Only if I tell you to, Sergeant," she responded and moved with surprising swiftness down the road.

"Don't patronise her Sergeant," Lewis was standing behind him, "I know, I know, you want to help, but not until she asks. She's a feisty one, all fire and light."

"Sir, don't mention fire." Hathaway's lips tightened.

"Sorry, Jim. Just remember what I said, she's the type that will fall over and crawl somewhere rather than accept help."

"Thank you, sir." Hathaway set off after his charge, _Two cripples holding one another up_ he thought grimly.

True to form she did sit down in the chapel. "All right?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Shouldn't try to walk so fast," she said, smiling, "But you riled me."

"One of my many talents," he smiled back and Brianna relaxed. Gently he put his hand over hers and said, "We can stay here for a bit and then I can take you to see another one in my car. It's not far from here."

"Is this the good policeman trying to be nice to the disabled woman?" she queried slightly acidly.

"No this is a man who would like to get a young woman into his car, take her to see one of his favourite University Chapels and then maybe take her for afternoon tea," Hathaway retorted, "Lord, you're prickly!"

She sighed and looked at him again, in the half-light of the church her eyes were dark, almost black, "Sorry, James. I've just had an entire day of patronising and it drives me nuts."

"Then I won't patronise you." He promised. "Seen enough? Or shall we just have a nose around the remainder of the chapel."

"You can take me to the next one," Brianna smiled, "and then because I was horrible, I'll treat _you_ to afternoon tea."

Throughout tea Hathaway was amazed by her intelligence, she laughed at some of his jokes, although when he spouted Latin she shook her head, "Couldn't get my head round it," she explained, "I tried to take a module for my first term – eventually my tutor suggested that I just give it up as a bad job and take an extra module the following term. I just can't get my head around it – and me a with a doctorate in Theology!"

"I did my degree at Cambridge," Hathaway said, "and I came here because I wanted to join the priesthood."

"What college did you attend? Blackfriars?" when he looked startled she smiled, "I thought about Oxford for my graduate and postgraduate work, but I couldn't. I was a different person then – less prickly if you like, and I was convinced I wouldn't be accepted. So I stuck with Lampeter. So why are you now a policeman?"

"Long story, very boring. Basically came to doubt the existence of God."

"Ah, the place where faith and reality touch." She said gently, "or at least I have always thought so. People often say, if there is a God why can't he just be there, why do I need faith?"

"I would sometimes like proof of him though," Hathaway sipped his tea as he looked out across the river.

"Wouldn't we all, Sergeant, wouldn't we all." Brianna replied, "the only thing I know for certain is that I don't know enough."

Hathaway leant forward, "How long are you in Oxford for?"

"Until the end of the week," she said, "Why?"

"Can I take you to dinner tonight? Then if you stay over until Saturday you can come and watch me play."

"Play? Where?"

"I play in a band, we're over in Didcot this Saturday. Want to come?"

"I'd love to" Brianna replied, "But I can't come to dinner tonight. I've got to go and meet the group and we're going to thrash out the schedule for tomorrow. But we could certainly meet tomorrow morning and you can show me Oxford."

"I'd like that," Hathaway smiled, "can I escort you back to your room."

"That would be very nice," Brianna replied.

Hathaway had one pint that evening at the Morestead and was walking home when the attack happened. The first he knew about it was a sharp pain in his right side, he gasped and collapsed, the knife was withdrawn and then he felt it plunge into his right thigh. Someone was straddling him and for a horrible moment he wondered what the person would do next.

Brianna was hobbling back to her lodgings, her crutch making little noise on the cobbles when she saw the attack. She saw the person kneeling over the prone figure, quickly she hobbled across, steadying herself she lifted her crutch and swung it at the attacker's head. It connected with a satisfying _thunk_ and the attacker slumped across the body. Unceremoniously she pushed him aside and then looked at the face, "Oh, James," she whispered as she recognised the figure.

She could see blood pouring from a wound in his side and pulling her scarf from her neck she pressed it against the hole, with her other hand she tremblingly dialled 999 and her voice shaking, informed the emergency services


	3. Chapter 3

Hathaway half-regained consciousness and tried to reach down for the knife still embedded in his thigh to pull it out, but her hand on his wrist stopped him, "Try to keep as still as you can," she ordered.

"Brianna," he whispered hoarsely.

"Try not to talk too much, James," she murmured.

The moment seemed to stretch out forever, afterwards she realized that it couldn't have been longer than four or five minutes but she was acutely aware of the damp cobbles, the blood oozing through her hands, the coppery smell in the air and the feeling of total helplessness. Then suddenly there seemed to be hundreds of people around her and Inspector Lewis was at her elbow, "You can let go now, Brianna," he said gently, "they'll take it from here."

He was about to pick up her crutch when she shook her head, "I thwacked his attacker with the end of it, there may be DNA samples."

"Thwacked?" A wry smile curved Lewis's mouth, "Have you got a spare?"

"In my room. It's in the wardrobe." She said slowly.

"Miss?" one of the paramedics turned to her, "I think he's asking for you."

"Go to the hospital with him," Lewis ordered, "I'll follow you there with your crutch."

"You'll need my keys," Brianna smiled wanly.

She remembered the journey to the hospital only in terms of light and dark, Hathaway half-regained consciousness on the journey and moved to take her hand, Brianna looked up at the paramedic hesitantly, "It's all right," he said, "It'll keep him calm. Talk to him if you like."

Brianna couldn't do that, her throat had closed up on her and she couldn't speak. They wheeled him out and he refused to relinquish her hand, she leant forward and said quietly, "James, they need to get you into theatre to remove that knife in your leg. Remember? I'll come and see you later."

"Promise?" he whispered.

"I promise." She replied. And then they were gone.

Slowly, she turned and using the wall as a support, shuffled towards the waiting area. She was still sitting there when Lewis arrived.

"Any news?" he asked gently.

"They're not likely to tell me," she responded, "might tell you though."

"I'll ask," Lewis smiled, "I brought your spare." He handed her the crutch and her keys and she looked up profoundly grateful.

He walked up to the desk, "I'm Inspector Lewis, Sergeant Hathaway was brought in here about twenty minutes ago. Can you tell me how he's doing?" He showed the nurse his warrant card and she nodded, "As far as I know, Inspector he's still in surgery, but I'll ask someone to come and have a word with you."

Lewis nodded, he slipped away and returned with two cups of coffee, "Thought you might like a drink."

Brianna nodded dully, reaction was beginning to set in and she wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or just go to bed. She sipped the coffee and then realised her hands were still covered in blood, _his _blood. Slowly she set the coffee down on the table and realised her hands were shaking. Lewis put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her, "Take it easy," he murmured, "you did good, girl."

"I feel sick," she muttered.

"Take nice deep breaths," he advised, "it'll pass."

Some of Brianna's colour had returned and she felt stable enough to go to the ladies and wash her hands, and they'd had another cup of horrendous hospital coffee when the doors opened and a green-coated surgeon emerged.

Lewis stood up, anxiety etched on his features, "How's he doing?"

The surgeon removed his cap and smiled, "Your sergeant's a very lucky man. We've patched him up and he should be all right. But I would like to congratulate whoever was first on the scene."

"Why?" Lewis asked.

"They didn't pull out the knife," he responded, "The knife injury to his side wasn't that serious, missed the major organs, but had they pulled out the knife in his thigh he'd have bled to death."

Lewis turned to her, "How did you know?"

Brianna looked sheepish, "From a Dick Francis novel. Wasn't sure if it would work or not though."

Lewis laughed and then just as suddenly hugged her, "Thank you," he murmured softly.

As he set her down, Brianna looked up at him, "Ah, Robert-" She began and then suddenly couldn't speak any more.

"He asked to see you," the surgeon said quietly. "You can go and sit with him if you like."

Brianna turned to Lewis, "May I?"

"Yes," he assured her, "I'll go and let the squad know that he's going to be all right."

Brianna set her crutch against the wall and then eased herself into the hard plastic hospital chair, she gently took his hand and looked at his face, "Well, so much for our tour of Oxford tomorrow," she said softly, "I guess we'll have to make another date."

Meanwhile when Lewis returned to headquarters he went straight to Innocent's office, she was sitting at her desk but looked up as he approached the door, "Come in, Inspector, how's Sergeant Hathaway?"

"He'll be fine, Ma'am," for the first time that night, Lewis looked relieved.

"And this Dr Talbot?" Innocent smiled tersely, "I hear you two have a history? What's her role in this?"

"She saved his life, Ma'am." Lewis replied, "I left her at the hospital. I've asked forensic to take a look at her crutch. She bashed the attacker over the head with it."

"Get a statement, Inspector," Innocent responded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

He was aware of a voice, falling and rising in a cadence that seemed familiar, he tried to focus on the words but they slipped away, like fish through water. He tried to concentrate but a streak of pain shot through his side and an involuntary moan erupted from between his lips.

The words stopped and he was aware of someone's hand taking his own, "Easy, James, easy. Take slow breaths, it'll be all right, it'll be all right."

Slowly, almost painfully, the words permeated his consciousness and began to make sense. He forced open heavy eyelids and stared up into a familiar face, "Brianna," his lips moved, but no sound emerged.

"It's all right," she said softly, "you're all right." She filled the cup standing on the table and held the straw to his lips, he drank gratefully.

His hand touched something metallic on the bed, it felt familiar, and his fingers felt the hard edges of what felt like a cross. Then he felt the beads, a familiar frown puckered his forehead, "Rosary," he whispered and then realised why the cadence he'd first heard had been so familiar.

"Mine," Brianna said, turning his wrist and placing it in his hand. "If it'll help you can hold onto it."


	4. Chapter 4

Meant to get this out Sunday but time ran away with me! Thanks for all your reviews, am still working on parts 5 & probbaly 6 but will try to get them out by the end of the week!

**Part 4**

A half-smile curved the lips and suddenly he was asleep again. She sat back down on the chair and as she did so, the nurse entered, "How's he doing?" the nurse asked.

"He woke up briefly," Brianna said, "recognised me. I think he also recognised this-" she held up the Rosary "and then he went back to sleep."

"That's normal," the nurse smiled, "and he's on a pretty hefty cocktail of painkillers. Don't worry, he's regained consciousness and he knew you – and knew what that was. He'll be fine."

"I hope so," Brianna murmured softly, "I like this guy." She gently stroked the top of his head and bent to kiss his forehead. The nurse watched her quietly and suppressed a smile.

"Why don't you go home," the nurse suggested, "He'll probably sleep for the rest of the day now."

Brianna sat up and stretched, she smiled at the nurse, "I'll wait for Inspector Lewis, thanks all the same."

"Fair enough," the nurse responded, "I'll see about getting you a cup of tea."

The nurse was as good as her word, Brianna sipped her tea and noticed with a certain amount of satisfaction that the cup and saucer were still the horrible vitreous green she remembered from her previous stay in hospital. She was reciting her Rosary again for want of something to do when he grated, "Am I at death's door then?"

She almost dropped it and then spluttered, "You're awake!"

He managed a crooked smile and replied, "You were saying the Rosary earlier, I heard you."

"You were holding it for a while," she said softly, "Feeling better?"

"Sore." He replied, "A little dopey."

"That's probably to be expected," Brianna smiled, "but I'm glad to see you awake at long last."

"That makes two of us, Sergeant," Lewis replied, he'd just stepped into the room. "We were all worried about you."

"Sir," Hathaway croaked.

"Get some rest, Sergeant," Lewis smiled, "And as you might have surmised, Dr Talbot, I need to get a statement from you."

"Thought as much," Brianna replied, she gently replaced the Rosary beads in Hathaway's hand, "You hold onto them for me," she said, "give me a reason to come back."

Lewis saw the smile spread across Hathaway's face as he dropped back into slumber and was suddenly profoundly grateful to the young woman standing in front of him, she turned and he saw the same smile on her face, "Shall we go, Inspector?" she enquired.

"Right," Lewis scanned the statement and passed it across for her to sign, "Thanks for that, Dr Talbot."

Brianna quickly read through her statement and then picking up the pen, signed her name at the foot of the final page. She looked up as she pushed it back to him, "Do stop calling me Doctor," she said, "It makes me sound horrendously old. I'd appreciate it if you called me, Ms, at least."

"Want me to take you back to the hospital?" Lewis asked.

"I've got my presentation," Brianna replied, "much as I don't want to do it, I rather think that people will be disappointed if I don't."

"I'll see you later this evening then," Lewis said, "take you to the Radcliffe, you'll want your Rosary back."

"Well it would be nice," Brianna responded, "but I'd prefer to see your Sergeant."

"Well that was a given, Ms Talbot." Lewis responded, a smile creasing the tired face.

"You know he owes you his life, don't you?"

"If you say so, Inspector," Brianna smiled, "I was operating on automatic to be honest and not removing the knife was just fluke. I simply remembered what I'd read in that novel."

"Well he still owes you his life," Lewis replied, "I won't interfere but there is something I want to tell you."

"And that is?" Brianna asked quietly.

"Don't hurt him any more than you have to," Lewis replied, "he's very fragile at the moment."

"If I can help it Inspector, I won't hurt him at all." Brianna replied. "But I accept that he's fragile, I can see it."

Hathaway was looking remarkably improved when they entered the hospital room, he was propped up on half a dozen pillows and the dreadful waxen whiteness had disappeared.

"And I thought you two weren't going to bother," he said, a broad smile lighting his face.

"Well I wanted my Rosary beads back and Inspector Lewis was kind enough to drive me," Brianna replied, she bent down to retrieve them and as their eyes met she said very softly, almost too softly for Lewis to hear, "And I wanted to see you again."

"Ah flattery," Hathaway replied, "the doctor told me that I owe Ms Talbot my life."

"He exaggerates," Brianna replied.

"When are they letting you out?" Lewis asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Hathaway said slowly, "They'll let me go home tomorrow if someone will be there to take care of me."

Lewis regarded his Sergeant quizzically, "Not me, Sergeant."

"No, sir. Her." He said gesturing to Brianna.

"Me?" Brianna looked nonplussed, "I wouldn't say that I'm the best at taking care of anyone."

"You won't have to tuck me into bed or anything," Hathaway explained, "Just make sure that I'm safe." He looked so like a little lost puppy that Brianna couldn't help but smile.

"Why me? What about family?"

"My parents are too far away and to be honest I just want to be in my own bed to rest and relax. Please?"

"All right," Brianna sighed, "I always did have a _penchant_ for lame ducks."

The next day, Lewis carefully supported his Sergeant up the stairs and into his flat. Despite his protests, Lewis carefully manoeuvred Hathaway into the bedroom and began to remove his clothes.

"Sir!" Hathaway began in protest and then stopped when he saw the extent of the bruising on his right side and leg.

"You'll be better off resting today, Sergeant. You'll be all right with him?" this last was to Brianna.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, part 5 is finally up. Sometimes I think that this story is sent to try me. Hope you all like it.

**Part 5**

"I don't think I'll need much sitting on him to keep him quiet," Brianna replied.

"Go on, Inspector, we'll be fine."

Hathaway was underneath the covers when Brianna re-entered the room, she was carrying a glass of water in one hand and a strip of pills in her mouth, "Painkillers," she said handing the strip to him, "I imagine that trip up the stairs didn't do much for your side or your leg." She eased herself down on the bed and smiled at him.

Reluctantly Hathaway held his hand out. She squeezed two white pills from the strip and then handed him the glass of water, "That should take the edge off, they're pretty strong so you may even doze off."

"Hmmph," Hathaway replied and took the pills.

She was right about the strength of the painkillers, despite his protestations that he would be fine, he was asleep within forty minutes. Brianna came in to look at him when she was sure he was unconscious. Knowing he would never let her this close when awake she gently pulled the duvet back and hissed through her teeth when she saw the bruising.

Eventually she collapsed exhausted next to Hathaway. She wouldn't normally have got into bed with him, but the sofa looked bloody uncomfortable and it wasn't as if she was going to jump his bones. _Even if you want to, Bree_ her treacherous mind told her.

Someone was moaning, she fought her way up through layers of sleep to find Hathaway writhing next to her, "Zoë, Zoë – no, no don't want to die." He moaned, his forehead twisting in pain.

Brianna gently pulled him towards her, and patted his face, "James, James, it's all right. It's a nightmare, it's a nightmare."

It seemed to take forever for him to awaken but suddenly his arms were around her and his face was buried in her shoulder. She stroked his head and back and realised he was crying, great gulping sobs that seemed to be wrenched from his soul. She rocked him gently, letting him cry, holding him while his heart broke.

Finally she moved her hands so that they were cupping his face, "Better?" she said softly into the darkness.

"I-I think so," he said, "where did you spring from?"

"I thought I'd curl up next to you," she said quietly, "Didn't fancy your sofa much."

"You know I've let everyone down, don't you?" Hathaway said slowly. "I fucked up this investigation and it's a miracle I haven't lost my job."

"Since I don't know what happened I can't judge," Brianna said gently, "can you tell me about it, or would you rather not?"

"Turn over," he said gruffly and a little concerned Brianna did as he asked, he snuggled up to her and put an arm around her waist drawing her close.

"I was training for the priesthood," he began, "and a good friend came to see me and I gave him the wrong advice." He paused, "how can you fuck up twice?" He started to cry again.

She turned in his arms and took his face in her hands, "Ah, James, don't cry. Yes, you say you screwed up and you likely did, but you can't go back and undo that, you're a scholar, think of Omar Khayyam, 'The moving finger writes and having writ moves on: Nor all thy piety nor wit, shall move it back to cancel half a line, Nor all thy Tears wash out a Word of it.' I wish you could go back if it would ease your grief. All you can do is learn to live with it, and that's the hardest part."

"Are you sure you studied Theology?" he queried suddenly, "sounds like Philosophy to me."

"Don't you know your Boethius?" she responded.

"Not really," he pulled her closer and laid his forehead on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm glad you did, James." Brianna replied, "go to sleep. I'll keep the demons at bay."

"Hah," he snorted, but there was a hint of a sob in it, Brianna stroked his head and murmured softly to him until his breathing settled and he finally fell asleep. Eventually, her arms wrapped around his torso she too drifted into slumber.

Hathaway woke slowly. He was half-curled under the duvet. He stretched slowly and winced as his side pained him. Slowly he rolled onto his back, there was a glass of water, a strip of pills and a note on the bedside table. He read the note slowly, 'If you're still in pain I recommend one of these. Two knocked you out. Bree.'

He smiled and then slowly took one of the pills and the glass of water. Then he dressed carefully. She looked up when he entered the kitchen, "Good morning," she said softly, and then looked at her watch, "Well, that should be good afternoon really. How are you feeling?"

"If you must know, washed out," he said easing himself onto one of the stools. "And a bit sore."

"Tea?" she asked.

He nodded and watched while she poured. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked.

"I'm going to rustle us up an omelette," Brianna said, "What would you like?"

"Surprise me," he responded, suddenly captivated.

Brianna chuckled, "Surprise you? You may not like my surprises, Sergeant"

"I'll chance it," he replied, "And the name's James."

"I'm not sure I should be so familiar," she replied slowly.

"You didn't seem concerned about being familiar last night," he said slowly.

Brianna blushed, "Last night was different." She swallowed, "So, omelette and bread and butter and you want me to surprise you."

An hour later they leant back on the sofa, replete. James sighed softly and put his arm around her, "I didn't think I'd enjoy that as much as I did. What do we do now?"

She looked up at him, "What do you want to do," then she laid a finger on his lips, "I can see by your eyes what you want to do, but I'm not sure you're capable yet."

He shifted position and winced, "You're probably right, so what else do you suggest."

"We could sit here and talk," Brianna replied, "What do you want to know?"

James yawned, "Tell me about the Rosary. I was surprised to hear you saying it – I didn't think Anglicans used the Rosary."

"They do," Brianna leant back against his arm, "but it isn't usually the 5-decade Dominican one. I was given mine at University – well the kit anyway. I made it."

"Hmm," James sighed softly. Brianna looked down at him, he was asleep again.

Sighing she leant her head against his own and almost without knowing it she too drifted into slumber.

When Lewis entered the flat an hour later it was to find them both fast asleep on the settee. He surveyed them quietly, Hathaway's face was relaxed and the most peaceful he'd seen it for a long time.

Brianna stirred and opened her eyes, she was about to open her mouth when Lewis shook his head. Carefully she slipped out from under Hathaway's arm and Lewis offered her his hand. Gratefully she pulled herself to her feet and he handed her the crutch.


	6. Chapter 6

Mindful of people's reviews and a couple of comments from people who felt that each part should be a little longer in length, I have made this part slightly longer. Hope that you all like it.

**Part 6**

As she watched Lewis gently eased Hathaway down so that he was lying full-length on the sofa and draped a blanket over him. "It's going to take time," he said slowly.

"I know," Brianna said quietly, "but he's recovering well."

"When do you have to go?"

"I was hoping to leave at the end of the week," she replied.

"Can I persuade you to extend your stay?" Lewis asked. "Please?"

"In God's name, why?"

"Because I've been worried about my Sergeant for the past two weeks, ever since our last case. Yes, he was involved and he should have told me, but I think he thought that he could keep on top of it."

"So where do I come into this?" Brianna demanded.

"You got under his skin," Lewis replied, "I've seen it these past few days. He's actually laughing – I don't think I've seen him laugh for quite a while."

Brianna looked across at the sleeping figure, "Do you know that he does that to me?"

Lewis nodded, _oh aye_. She sighed and then sat down at the table, "This was not the plan, Robert."

"Sometimes things don't go according to plan," he replied.

She sighed, "All right, I'll think about it."

"Thank you," Lewis replied. "Do you want me to drive you to your room so you can pack?"

"Well it would help to have a change of clothes," she responded, "And you can call me Bree."

"I think I'd like that," Lewis said.

When they returned talking comfortably together, Hathaway was stirring on the couch, "I'll make us some tea," Lewis said.

He brought it across to them and noticed how Brianna and James were automatically sitting side by side, his arm around her shoulders, _I bet they don't even realise it_, he thought looking at them. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're looking much better, Sergeant."

"Sir," Hathaway had the grace to look sheepish, "Any news on the man who assaulted me?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you both about. It was our old friend Marcus Wareing."

"Whaaat?" both voices were raised in disbelief. But Lewis held up a hand, "He was sent down for twenty years, but he got out after five. Had a mental breakdown or s omething, then his father passed away. He came back to Oxford a year ago."

"How did that _creature_ get out of prison?" Brianna demanded, her face flushed.

"Well for starters he was a model prisoner," Lewis sighed, "Behaved himself – did everything right. Even expressed remorse for what he had done. Then something happened and he had some sort of breakdown – a woman he'd been corresponding with refused to visit him and the prison authorities transferred him to a Mental Institution. He responded quite well to treatment apparently – so much so that they were about to transfer him back to a regular prison and then his father died and the authorities felt that if he continued to see a psychiatrist on a regular basis and continued taking his medication then everything would be fine."

"Did they know he was returning to Oxford?" Bree's voice dripped scorn.

"Even if he was, you weren't here at the time. You were miles away in Wales and he had no knowledge of your whereabouts."

"So what happened this time?" Hathaway asked.

"Well he stopped going to the psychiatrist about a year ago – said he felt so much better and even she felt that he was improving. He promised to stay on the medication but apparently he felt that he no longer needed it."

"Oh damn," Brianna said, "We caused it ourselves. He saw us didn't he, earlier that afternoon when we had tea together."

"Yes," Lewis replied, "he says that a red mist came down and he just had to try and get rid of Hathaway. Didn't even realise he was a police officer, all the old emotions he'd felt for Brianna came wallowing back up and he couldn't stop himself."

"So what happens now?"

"Well, as you know, we take a very dim view of police officers being assaulted, but in this case Mr Wareing has admitted the crime and signed a statement to that effect. He'll probably go back to the Institution – for good this time."

Lewis saw the shine of tears on Brianna's cheeks and tactfully handed her his handkerchief, "It was my fault," she said slowly, "Poor Marcus."

Hathaway pulled her closer, "It wasn't your fault. What if I'd been out with someone who looked like you – same hair, same build? What if he'd tried to kill both of us? Damnit, Bree, You can't take responsibility for this-" he uttered a word that was so unlike him that both of them gaped open-mouthed.

"Oh come on," he said, staring at their astonished faces, "I may pretend to be all high and mighty but I'm no innocent."

Bree closed her mouth but didn't respond, privately she was thinking _No, I bet you aren't James_.

"Well I was going to invite you both out for dinner," Lewis said, "As this case is pretty well wrapped up and Sergeant Hathaway's suspension ends tomorrow evening. Do you feel up to it, Sergeant?"

Hathaway smiled, "Actually, if you're buying Sir, that would be very nice."

"Who said I was buying?" Lewis smiled, it sounded like Hathaway was back, "Anyway, I've invited Laura along to make a foursome – do you mind?" This last was to Brianna.

"No, Robert, not at all." Brianna smiled, "It'll be nice to meet one of your work colleagues."

"Then it'll be a welcome change, and neither of you are to show us up with your intelligence."

"We wouldn't do that, Sir," Hathaway looked across at her and she could have sworn he was smirking.

Half an hour later they were sitting at a table in The Trout. Brianna had chosen to wear her azure blue dress again. James was sitting next to her, and every so often Brianna felt his hand gently rest on her leg, as if to reassure himself she was still there. Once or twice Brianna caught herself looking at him and then trying to look unconcerned.

Laura noticed it immediately and was secretly pleased. She had to admit that whoever this woman was, Hathaway seemed much more relaxed than he had in days. Brianna was absently twirling her glass when Laura interrupted her, "Penny for them?"

Brianna looked up, "Oh I was just thinking about the paper I presented. _The Flood_ _Epic In Religion_. Not sure if they liked it or not, I was rather worried about the Sergeant so I didn't stay for comments."

"Robert said that you were a Doctor of Theology, were you planning on being ordained?"

"More interested in the historical growth of religions," Brianna replied, "I mean we have the Bible – although there were books that were excluded. Interestingly enough the part in the Gospel of John where Jesus forgives the prostitute would fit better in Luke, but the Church excised it because they did not forgive that sin and didn't want Jesus to be seen to be doing the same. Sorry, I'm on my soap box again."

"No," Robert smiled, "But I think Hathaway's got a real bundle on his hands this time."

"Of joy or trouble?" Laura asked and then when neither of the pair answered burst into delighted laughter. "Oh dear, I'm sorry but your faces were a picture."

Eventually they parted and Hobson noticed that Hathaway took the young woman's free hand and she didn't pull away.

"I'll see you Monday, Sir," Hathaway said.

"Yes, Sergeant. Have a good weekend, both of you." Lewis smiled as he helped Laura into her coat. She half-turned to watch the couple walk down the street, "Does she know what she's getting into, Robbie?"

"I think she's stronger than she looks." Lewis replied, "We have to leave them to it, Laura. Make their own mistakes."

"I know, but they seemed so _right_ for each other, Robbie. I just want it to work."

"Well if they want it to work, they'll have to work." He smiled down at her, pleased with the pun and then laughed when she rolled her eyes, "Come on. Fancy a coffee at my place?"

"Why not." Laura Hobson smiled up at him and they began walking in the other direction.

Hathaway slowly climbed the steps to his flat and let them in. He closed the door behind them and leant against it. Brianna turned to look at him, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," he nodded, "a bit breathless but that's not the problem."

Brianna stared blankly at him for a couple of moments and then her gaze travelled down his body and to the rather obvious bulge in his trousers, "Oh," she said, raising her eyes to meet his, "I see."

He stepped forward and gently taking his face in his hands bent to kiss her, she didn't resist and as her mouth opened he gently probed with his tongue, someone moaned, was it him or her? She stepped away and smiled, "Come on, James, I've never been a fan of floors, too uncomfortable."

"Wha-" he croaked, "How?"

"Well, if you want the euphemism," she said, matter-of-factly, "I can always ride the horse all the way toLondon."

"C'mere," he said, half-laughing, half-choking and suddenly they were on the bed. He never remembered how they removed their clothes but suddenly she was on top of him and he was inside her. She bent her head and kissed him fiercely, and suddenly his whole body exploded.

Reaching up he wrapped his arms around her and together they fell onto the bed, he pulled the duvet up around them and stroked the hair away from her face, "Been a long time?" she asked softly.

"A while, yes," he said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold on, I wanted you the moment you put that glorious dress on, I should have taken my time."

"It's all right," she said quietly, and then somewhat cheekily, "Anyway, how do you know I wasn't seducing you?"

"I think it was mutual," he said sleepily.

"So do I, James," She sighed, "I'm going to turn over."

"Want a cuddle?"

"Always."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and then said, "Do you want to know about that awful case I was working on?"

"Only when you can tell me," she replied, "why, are you going to be tarred and feathered for it?"

"Metaphorically speaking," he yawned, "I have to go and speak with the department shrink."

"Ah," Bree replied, "do you know what you'll say?"

There was no answer and she heard a soft snoring coming from the man behind her. Sighing softly, she snuggled closer and drifted into sleep.

When Hathaway woke up the next morning he was alone. He sat up slowly, his leg and side still pained him, but not as much, "A side effect of loving, I believe," Bree said from the door. She set the tea down on the bedside table. "It's nine o'clock, thought you might want a shake."

"Mmm," Hathaway smiled and reached out to take her hand, "This has been a bit of a whirlwind, hasn't it?"

"For both of us, I think," Brianna replied. "The question is, is this it?"

"I don't want it to be," he responded, "I'd like it to be something more."

She sat down on the bed, "So would I. But is it something more – or is it just two sex starved individuals who couldn't keep their hands off each other?"

"There is that," James smiled, "but I was hoping that we could build on that. We get on quite well, you know that."

"Yes, I suppose we do," she mused, "but to find intelligence sexy is peculiar."

"Not to me," he said, grasping her around the waist and pulling her onto the bed.

"What about breakfast!" she gasped as his hands moved inside her dressing gown, and then her head bent to seal his lips with her own. This time he took his time, gently drawing her back onto the bed. Tenderly he bent to seal her lips with his own and then unable to hold on any longer he entered her.

She arched towards him and he gasped as she tightened around him, he moaned, buried his face in her shoulder, thrust once, twice and shuddered to a standstill. Slowly he came back to himself, raising his head to look into her face. She smiled softly and he bent to kiss her again.

"Good?" she asked gently.

"Yes," he murmured. "Lord, woman, you unman me."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Brianna smiled. She looked down to where their bodies joined and James laughed, "It has taken me so long," he murmured, slowly lifting himself from her.

She reached up to lay a hand along the side of his face, "So long to do what?"

"Reach safe harbour," he said.

"Is this safe harbour," she asked softly.

"Yes," he nodded, "I think so."

Brianna took his face in her hands, "Oh, James."


	7. Chapter 7

Well this is part 7 finished at long last. As I've written on Facebook, everything's great and I know what I want to write, but unfortunately it doesn't always come out that way. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, they're all really nice and I thank you all for them. There is one swear word that I'm not sure about and if you don't think it fits I can always replace it.

**Part 7**

They lay looking at one another for a few moments longer and Brianna said slowly, "I should get up, that's if you would like to eat today."

He sighed and then nodded, "I suppose eating would be a good idea."

Brianna kissed him and then sat up. "Take your time," she half turned to touch his hand, "I'll be pottering around your dinky little kitchen."

"Be there in a second," James said quietly to her retreating back.

She was sitting at his kitchen table, sipping at a mug of tea when he entered. She looked up and smiled, "Want one?" she asked.

"Please."

She brought the mug across and then returned to her seat. "Penny for them?" he asked.

"I was wondering what to do next," she smiled, "I can stay until the end of the week, but then I must get back to work."

"So," he looked at her over the rim of his mug, "Where is this relationship going?"

"Where would you like it to go?"

He laughed, "Some women would say that you're very forward."

"And I'd say that unless you state your intentions and lay your cards on the table you've no hope of having a relationship." Brianna replied, "you can't read my mind and I'm damned if I can read yours. I would like this to develop into more than casual sex on the side, if you would."

"The question is," Hathaway remarked, "How do we do that?"

"I leave that up to you," she smiled, "What would you like to do first?"

"Have lunch," he smiled back, "and then we'll think of a plan of action."

"Oh joy," Brianna muttered darkly., "Go and sit down, James."

He was sitting half-heartedly watching the afternoon movie when she hobbled into the room, "I thought we might have roast chicken as you've got one looking pathetic at the back of the fridge."

James looked up at her and seeing his face Brianna dropped to a chair next to him, "What's the matter?" she asked softly.

"I think I'm going to have to tell you about my last case," he said slowly. "Remember I said that I fucked up?"

"I recall you mentioning something of the sort," Brianna remarked gently.

"And I gave a friend the wrong advice – about his sexuality-" he looked up at Brianna waiting for a response but she said, "Go on."

"Well he went to this group called The Garden who would cure him of his-"

"Homosexuality?" Brianna raised an eyebrow, "I've heard of groups like them. So, elucidate, what happened?"

"He committed suicide because of what The Garden told him, and then all the people who were involved in this organisation, The Garden, began to be murdered. I knew Will, had known him since my early days at Cambridge and I _knew_ that I should not be involved, but somehow I just thought-"

"You thought that you could put it to one side and find out what drove him to kill himself?" Bree said quietly, laying a hand on his arm.

"Something like that." James smiled weakly back at her, "I wasn't smart enough when Inspector Lewis told me that I was off the case, instead of nodding and agreeing with him I said that I was fine and there was no conflict of interest."

"I'm assuming that there was," Brianna eyed him quietly.

"I knew Will, I knew everyone in The Garden, had been involved with them intimately and as for that _woman_, who was a psychopathic transsexual serial killer who felt that it was her duty to kill everyone who'd been involved with Will and The Garden and I chose to confide in her! What planet was I on?"

"I told you that night," Brianna replied gently, "We all make mistakes. Sometimes they're big ones which are the hardest to forgive ourselves for, sometimes they're little ones that can easily be brushed aside. The past is the past and we have to move on and somehow make peace with ourselves."

Hathaway took a deep breath and continued, "So I went to see Inspector Lewis and broke down in front of him. I was pretty much despairing at that point, we talked, or rather I sobbed my heart out and he plied me with chocolate biscuits and sweet tea," he paused and looked up into Brianna's face.

"Always a good combination."

"We talked about everything and then filled in the disciplinary form together. I helped write my own reprimand letter and took a week's suspension – that's how I met you. When I go back to work tomorrow I have to go and see the department shrink."

"And you still don't know what to say?"

"Oh I have a fair idea," Hathaway half-smiled, "But I was such a fool."

Brianna slipped from the chair and knelt at his feet, laying her hands on top of his she looked up into his face, "But that's the point, James." She said urgently, "Tell me, if there was another case in a month where you were long-time friends with the murder victim, what would you do?"

James smiled, "I'd tell Inspector Lewis that I couldn't proceed with the investigation as it constituted a conflict of interest."

"Then I don't think you have much to worry about," she remarked softly, "I think, that although this was a lesson you'd rather not have learnt, you have learnt it and won't repeat the same mistake, ever again."

Hathaway blinked back the sudden tears and bent to put his arms around her, "I'm glad I met you," he muttered into her shoulder.

"So am I, James." She replied, returning the hug. She knelt back on the floor and said, "Give me a couple of minutes to get up and I'll go and see how the chicken's doing."

She grasped her crutch and hobbled from the room leaving him sitting in front of the television. When he walked through to the kitchen she was sitting at the breakfast bar peeling carrots. She looked up when he walked through, "I forgot to ask, I hope you like carrots."

"Want me to peel the potatoes?"

"That'd be nice," Brianna smiled.

When the vegetables were on the stove she wrapped up the peelings in newspaper and dumped them in the bin. He was watching her cleaning the area and then he said, "Do you want me to open the wine?"

"Please," she turned to face him. "I did see the wine rack, but I didn't know which one to choose."

"I'll pick one," James replied, he bent down and pulled out a dark green bottle. Brianna smiled when he showed her the label, "Means nothing to me, James."

"You'll like this," he smiled, "a special wine for a special lady."

"Consumate flatterer," Brianna bent to kiss him and he lifted his hand to touch the side of her face.

"Oh absolutely," he murmured.

After dinner they sat replete in front of the television. Hathaway turned to her, "You're amazing," he said softly.

She turned to him raising a dark eyebrow, "You're joking."

"No," he shook his head, "I've never met anyone like you."

She laughed softly, "Well that's a given, James. There is no-one like me."

"I know that," he smiled, "I meant – well you know what I meant."

She bit her lip thoughtfully and looked at him, "I think so," she said quietly, "or at least I hope so."

Hathaway sighed, "Will you stay?"

"How long?"

"Forever," he smiled down at her, "I'm serious, Bree, I want more than just casual sex on the side."

"A committed relationship?" she looked up at him.

He swallowed, "I suppose you're thinking marriage."

She grinned, "No, a committed relationship. Us two, together and then see what happens."

He laughed softly again and bent to kiss her, "As I said, you're amazing."

"I know," she replied, grinning up at him. She gently linked her fingers with his, "I can only stay until the end of next week."

"You'll be able to watch me play?" he smiled, "I'd like that very much."

"I'll come and watch you play," she nodded, "and then you can put me back on the train to Wales."

He nodded, "But you'll come up and see me again?"

"Absolutely," Brianna promised. "Wild horses wouldn't keep me away."

Hathaway leant back against the couch and sighed, "So, a few days of domesticity and then back to our humdrum lives."

"I wouldn't call mine, humdrum," Brianna protested. "I have students to monitor, research to write, friends to see."

"And then what?"

"We can e-mail each other, talk to each other on Skype if you like, and I can come down every other weekend or so."

"We do have to decide what to do." Hathaway protested.

"Why?" she looked up at him puzzled, "I'm happy where I am, you're happy where you are, why change anything?"

He gently cupped her cheek with his left hand, "There are women I've dated who would be screaming the 'm' word by now," he said quietly, "or women demanding that I change my life to accommodate theirs."

"Don't see the point in that," she smiled at him, then her expression became serious, "Look, I know women that play the female card when they're in a relationship and it drives me nuts. We say that we want to be treated as equals – well the whole point of being treated as an equal is that you act equally. I don't ask you to change your life, you don't ask me to change mine."

"But there may come a day when you have to," he protested.

"True," she sighed, "and more than likely it will fall to me to change mine because that's the way it's done. But until that day, neither of us demands that. Besides we don't know where we going yet."

"So what are the ground rules?" he asked softly.

"Don't date anyone else," she responded quietly, "if you do find someone else that you prefer, have the good grace to tell me about it in person and not on the telephone. Don't demand that I move down here for you and don't expect me to drop everything because I'm sleeping with you."

"Sleeping?" he raised an eyebrow, "as I recall we've not done very much of that."

She snorted and then leant up to kiss his lips, "Ah, James," she whispered softly, "you're incorrigible."

He laughed softly, his lips warm against her ear, "Can I prove it?"

"Absolutely," she murmured.

Standing up, he waited while she eased herself up, grabbing onto her crutch for support. She looked up at him and he bent to kiss her, "You are naughty," she murmured.

"What else are Sundays for?" he queried, his blue eyes dark with promise, "except for a bit of decadence?"

He was right about not sleeping. Afterwards when they lay wrapped in each other's arms, the blue-grey of twilight seeping through the closed curtains he stroked the hair back from her face and kissed her softly, "I think I'm falling in love with you, Bree."

"Ah James," she murmured, taking his face in her hands, "I think I'm falling in love with you too." She chuckled, "and the sex is just out of this world."

He snorted and then winced, "I should warn you not to make me laugh."

She sighed softly and said, "You go back to work tomorrow."

"What will you do?" Hathaway asked.

"Go and speak with the other members of the Colloquium, we need to discuss the paper I presented. I've hardly spent any time with them you know. Plus Peter and I need to talk, I owe him honesty at least."

"Do you know how he'll take it?" Hathaway asked.

"No, and that worries me a bit," Brianna admitted, "I don't want to get into another Marcus Wareing situation."

Hathaway sighed softly, "No, I can see that. I could ask my Inspector to go with you, or I could if you like."

"You're not in the best position to defend me at the moment, James." Brianna replied.

"We'll think of something," James promised, kissing her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this is Chapter 8 of 'Today Put On Perfection'. Sorry it's taken so long to post this up. Might get Chapter 9 up in the next few days. **

The next morning, Brianna awoke alone. She sat up and saw Hathaway standing by the door, "Morning, sweetie," he said, setting a cup of tea down on the bedside table. "Nice sleep?"

"Mmm," she replied, "What time is it?"

"Half past seven," he smiled, "I'm doing myself some toast, want some?"

"I'll be through in a minute," she replied.

He was drinking a cup of tea when she walked into the kitchen, "Have you had breakfast?"

"Slice of toast," he replied shortly, "Want one?"

"Please," she looked up at him, "What's the plan for today?"

"Inspector Lewis is going to pick me up in a hour" Hathaway replied.

Their fingers touched as he handed her the plate with the two slices of toast on it, she helped herself to spread and marmalade and then looked up at him. "So you're off to work and I'll head down to Exeter College and have a chat with my colleagues. Suppose I ought to get some feedback on my paper. Then I have the unenviable task of talking to Peter."

"How do you think he'll take it," Hathaway asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm hoping with equinamity." Bree responded dryly. "But I seem to have a propensity of picking unstable men."

"Oh thanks," James rolled his eyes.

"All right, present company excepted." She finished her toast and he came to sit opposite her, "I'll be all right, James. I promise."

"You promise," he said and for a split second she thought she could see the fear in his eyes.

"Yes" she responded, "I will tell him in a room full of people and I will be nice about it."

"I'm sure you were always nice about it."

"No," she looked wistful, "I wasn't. One of the reasons I get so upset about Marcus is because I may have caused part of the problem. When he approached me years ago, the first time, he scared me and I told him to go away, I was eighteen years old and very naïve. I may have been the catalyst that tipped him over the edge. So I caused him to attack me."

"No!" Hathaway sounded so fierce that she suddenly looked up startled, "Just because you were a bit of an idiot then does not give morons like him free license to assault you. He planned to kill you – that does not sound like the actions of a stable person."

"I cannot help the way I feel, James." She replied, somewhat sadly, "Remember? We all have regrets and that is one of my biggest, that I may have inadvertently exacerbated Marcus's problems. Had I been kinder he might have reacted better."

"Had you been kinder he might have attacked you sooner," James replied thoughtfully. "You give him too much credit and far too much leeway."

There was a soft knocking on the door and Hathaway opened it to find Inspector Lewis standing the doorstep, "Morning, Sir." He smiled.

"Good morning," Lewis smiled at them both, "Ready, Sergeant?"

"Sure you don't want a cup of tea?" Brianna enquired.

"No thanks,Bree," Lewis replied, "Catch you later?"

"Certainly, Inspector." She grinned at Hathaway.

Hathaway kissed her firmly before he slipped out of the door and Bree returned to her half-finished cup of tea and toast. She sat down and finished her breakfast. James had left her a set of keys. She washed up and left the flat, remembering to lock the door behind her. The bus stop was only a short walk away and she knew from checking the timetable that the buses were only eight minutes apart. Part of her felt odd, memories of the last time she'd visited Oxford intruding into her idyllic day. Sighing she boarded the bus and settled herself into one of the front seats.

As she approached the college proper she was surprised to see a group of people waiting outside the quad. A tall, slender woman approached her, "Dr Talbot, we were getting worried about you!"

"Me?" Brianna frowned, nonplussed.

"You left so quickly after your presentation we thought you were upset. Are you all right now?"

"I was all right before," Brianna replied, "I'm sorry I upset everyone."

The woman smiled, "You didn't upset us, we were just worried about you."

Brianna managed a tentative smile, "I had to be somewhere. Erm, this is rather a long story-" she began.

"Then come and have a cup of tea and tell us all about it," the woman smiled, "I'm Miranda."

Brianna was escorted to the wood-panelled room and Miranda sped off, she returned with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits, "Now, first things first. We loved your presentation. So why did you disappear?"

Slowly, unsure of how it would be received Brianna began to explain about her meeting with the young Detective Sergeant, how they'd hit it off and how she'd bashed his attacker over the head. Miranda laughed when she heard that story, "How did he not hear you?"

"Luck," I suppose, Brianna replied, and then she saw Peter entering the room. "Er, Miranda, I wonder if I could just grab that young man."

"Peter? Oh that's all right, I wanted to see him too." Miranda said quickly, she turned to him and a slow smile crept across her face. She waved and seeing them both sitting at the table, Peter changed direction and came across to them.

"Bree!" he cried, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Miranda and I went to your digs last night but you'd gone. Someone said that the police had taken you. Is everything all right?"

Bree grinned, "Yes, Peter. I haven't been arrested, I promise."

"Thank goodness." He sat down heavily and Brianna noticed that Miranda turned to him, her mouth opening but Peter forestalled her, "I – er – we need to talk to you-" he began.

Brianna looked from one to the other and then it slowly dawned on her, "Peter, are you trying to dump me?"

He looked slightly affronted, "I was hoping for a better response. I was going to say that I don't think our long distance relationship is working."

"And you think we ought to end it cleanly and still remain colleagues?" Brianna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something like that," Peter muttered, "how can you be so calm and collected about this? Aren't you supposed to be throwing plates or something?"

For an answer Brianna laughed, "Do you want me to?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thought I'd post up Chapter 9 of Today Put On Perfection and see how it goes.**

Peter managed a rueful smile, "Not particularly, no."

"Well then," Brianna replied, somewhat acidly, "I'd take what you're given, Peter, and I'm not about to start throwing plates. You at least are doing what I asked."

He frowned and she clarified, "You're telling me yourself."

"Actually, _we_ are," Miranda interrupted, "Peter and I have been seeing each other for about two weeks now. Just before the Colloquium in fact."

Brianna stared at him and a dozen thoughts rushed through her head, should she scream imprecations at him because he'd become involved with someone else whilst still dating her? Should she call him all the names under the sun? But had she not done the same thing by getting involved with Seargeant Hathaway, and was it really worth it? Smiling she replied, "Then may I wish you joy."

Peter looked a bit nonplussed and then said, "You're not mad?"

"I'm not ecstatic," Brianna confirmed, "but as long as you don't come after me with a claw hammer I think I'll survive."

He looked puzzled and then realisation dawned, and he shook his head, "Of course not!"

Miranda gently touched her arm, "Are you sure you're all right with this?"

Brianna scowled, "I'll get over it."

Miranda laughed and then she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Mmm-hmm," Bree grimaced and then changed the subject, "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, the Dean wants to have a chat with all the speakers in five minutes," Miranda replied, "and then I thought we might go to lunch. The Colloquium's over tomorrow anyway."

"And I've spent very little time on campus," Brianna sighed, "I had great hopes this time."

"Great hopes for what?" Miranda frowned.

"Of making an impression," Brianna smiled, "Trying too hard I guess."

"But you did make an impression," Miranda looked even more puzzled, "everyone thought that your paper was well researched and well thought out. And as an added bonus it was interesting."

Brianna raised an eyebrow, "That's an added bonus?"

Miranda laughed, "That's definitely an added bonus. You have no idea how many papers I have to listen to where the subject is as dull as dishwater and pretend to be interested. Yours, on the other hand was fascinating."

Brianna managed a weak smile, she found it very hard to accept compliments. She was just trying to think of an appropriate response when she saw the Dean approaching them, Brianna struggled to her feet. "Dr Forrester-" she began.

Smiling the Dean shook her hand, "Dr Talbot, I listened to your paper. Most interesting."

"That's very kind of you," Brianna smiled.

Dr Forrester smiled, "So, what are your plans now Dr Talbot?"

"I just came to tie up some loose ends," Brianna replied, "and to find out what the reaction was to my paper."

"I enjoyed it very much, Dr Talbot," the Dean smiled, "How long are you in Oxford?"

"I'm staying until the end of next week," Brianna replied, "and then it's back to Lampeter."

"Will you be publishing your paper?" the Dean asked.

"Truthfully, I hadn't considered it," Brianna replied.

"Then would you allow the College to publish it?" she asked, "It was one of the most fascinating papers presented during this Colloquium."

Brianna stared and then smiled, "I'd be delighted," she replied.

Gathering her bag she felt a light touch on her arm, she turned to see Peter standing there, she thought he looked uncomfortable, "No hard feelings, Bree?"

"No hard feelings, Peter," she replied firmly, and then she looked over his shoulder to see Inspector Hathaway entering the Common Room. To her surprise and delight he strode across the floor and swept her into an embrace.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped, when he'd set her down on the floor.

"I'm only working half-days until my side and leg heal," he explained, "I just asked around until I found out where you were. Thought we could go to lunch."

Brianna looked around helplessly and then she nodded, "I'd like that James." She smiled at the other couple, "I'll see you both around. Okay?"

Hathaway took her hand and together they walked out of the common room. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I thought The Dew Drop," Hathaway replied, a smile curving the strong mouth, "After all it has some good memories for us."

"The best," Brianna replied, leaning up and kissing him.

"What happens now?" James asked when they were sitting in the pub.

"Well you promised me a concert," Brianna replied, stabbing a piece of chicken, "and then I suppose you'd better put me on a train for Wales." She looked up into his face, "And talk to me at least three times a week."

"Every night," Hathaway promised.

"I'll hold you to that," Brianna smiled.

"So, what was the news from the Colloquium?"

"They're going to publish the paper I presented." Bree smiled.

"_The Flood Epic in Religion?_"

"You remembered," she flushed with pleasure.

"Of course," he smiled and the smile lit up the stern face, "I could not forget such an eloquent title. That's great news."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, James," she laughed. "Will you be well enough to hold a guitar on Saturday?"

"I'll manage," he smiled, "So, can I show you some more college chapels or parts of Oxford you haven't seen yet, or shall we go home?"

"Oh I think an afternoon mooching around Oxford chapels," Bree smiled, "and then you can take me home."

"Now that would be a pleasure Doctor Talbot," he smiled and bent to his lunch.

She stepped into the flat and was hanging up her coat when she felt his arms snake around her waist and his lips hot against her ear, "Do you fancy dessert?" he asked softly.

She turned in his arms and wound her arms around his neck, "With you? Absolutely."

He bent his head and kissed her so fiercely it took her breath away. She cupped the back of his neck with one hand and returned the kiss with the same fervour. They broke apart looking at one another and then Bree took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Snuggled up together afterwards James sighed softly, "That was wonderful," he murmured.

Brianna yawned and threw the covers back, "Well I'd dearly love to sleep all day but if you want supper-"

He gently ran his fingers down her back and murmured, "What are you going to cook?"

She half turned, "I don't know yet, I'm going to rummage through your fridge."

"Be there in a moment," he murmured. He watched her dress and was tempted to pull her back on the bed again, but decided against it. She pulled a brush through her hair and then leaning on her crutch hobbled from the room.

She was scrubbing a couple of potatoes when he walked into the room, "I thought steak and baked potato," she said, "And I'll make a quick vegetable stir fry – unless you want something else."

He bent to kiss the back of her neck, "Super, sweetheart."

After supper they sat in front of the television, their hands gently linked together, "Anything exciting on the television?" he asked idly.

"On a Monday evening?" she raised an eyebrow, "I sometimes watch Panorama but sometimes it upsets me too much."

"Do you fancy a DVD?"

"What've you got?" she asked.

He knelt on the floor and began rummaging through his collection, after discarding three or four he held up a DVD and said, "What about _Master and Commander_?"

"Never seen it," Bree replied, "Is it good?"

"I think so," he replied. "And it's either that or _Play Misty For Me_ which I definitely wouldn't recommend if Panorama upsets you."

"Then we'll try your recommendation, James."

They sat watching the film, their fingers linked and when it was over, he gently took her hand and led her upstairs. This time they simply spooned up together, him wrapping an arm around her and holding her close while she slept.

She half-awoke when he kissed her, "Umm," she murmured, half-opening her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," he said softly.

She half-smiled up at him and then her eyes closed and she dropped back into slumber. He watched her for a couple of moments and then quietly slipped out of the room.

She woke slowly and stretched. For a few moments she considered spending the whole day in bed and then decided that she couldn't. Yawning, she flung back the duvet and sat up. Getting up she pottered into the kitchen and saw the note on the kitchen table. Sitting down, she opened the note and her lips curved in a smile as she read it.

She made herself some breakfast and then washed up. She had opened her laptop and was piggybacking on the nearest wi-fi network when Hathaway opened the door. She looked up and smiled, "How was work?"

"Busy." He replied shrugging off his jacket. "Had to see the shrink this morning. That was fun."

"It sounds it," Bree replied, "Did you pass?"

Hathaway grinned, "Do you mean did I know what to say?"

"Something like that," Bree replied.

"Yes, I knew what to say. It helped that I accepted the reprimand letter and the week's suspension. But I think I got the better end of the deal."

Brianna raised an eyebrow, "I hope you didn't tell the shrink that!"

"No," Hathaway smiled, "I played a rôle of sorts, I think that he bought it."

Brianna stood up and limped across to him, "You are a self-contained person, James."

"No less than you," he replied looking down at her.

Brianna nodded, "Because of the accident I think and the determination not to be treated as a second-class citizen."

"Oh you'd never be that," Hathaway said, kissing the top of her head.

"Then we're evenly matched," she replied looking up into his face. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"What are you doing?"

"Catching up on e-mails mostly."

Hathaway sat down and ran a hand across his face, Brianna looked up, "You all right?"

"I think so," he smiled wearily, "We've started work on a case where the woman killed herself because she was being harassed on a dating website." He paused, "I don't want people to do the same to you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Today Put On Perfection Chapter 10**

_So sorry that this has taken me so long to post up – I haven't finished it yet but I plan to work on the last chapter over the next week and finally complete it. Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. As usual I don't own Lewis or any of the characters, I've just taken them out of the box to play with for a bit._

"Why do you think I'm a bitch sometimes?" Bree replied, "I've waded through enough shit to fertilize a field, James. I know how cruel people can be so I've developed a shell. You will have to cultivate yours if you want to be seen with me."

"I have no problem being seen with you," Hathaway retorted, "in fact I've stopped seeing you as being disabled."

Brianna flushed and then looked away embarrassed. Laughing Hathaway bent his head and kissed her lips. He lifted his head and smiled, "What do you want for lunch?"

"You're cooking?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not totally helpless!" He grinned, "I too can cook omelettes!"

She raised an eyebrow at him and laughing he turned away and walked into the kitchen.

She finished typing her e-mail and then shut her laptop down. Ten minutes later

Hathaway set the plate in front of her, "Eat," he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" She poked her tongue out at him and he laughed.

She was buttering a slice of bread when he set his own supper down on the table and sat down, she smiled across at him offering him the slice, "Bread and butter?"

"Thank you," he replied taking it from her.

She buttered another slice and laid it on the side of her plate, pausing for a moment and looking across at Hathaway. "This is very domestic," she mused.

"I rather like it," he replied smiling.

"How's the side?" she asked gently.

"Still sore." He grimaced, "But it will get better in time. Do you still want to come see me play?"

"Absolutely," Brianna insisted. "Although I can't promise to like it."

"That's all right," Hathaway smiled, "I don't mind if you don't like it as long as I can still do it."

"I'd never stop you playing with your band," she said quietly.

He smiled and then bent to his food. When it was over he rose to his feet and began gathering the plates. "Why don't you go and lie down," Bree suggested, "I'll do the washing up."

"Thanks sweetheart,"

She washed up and then taking her crutch from where it was leaning against a drawer handle she limped across to Hathaway. He looked up and took her hand, drawing her down beside him on the couch.

She linked her fingers with his and sat down next to him, "Thank you for a lovely supper," she said.

"That's all right," he smiled, "it was nice to cook for someone other than myself."

"Well I'm cream crackered," she said, "Come to bed with me?"

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse." He laughed and let her lead him to bed.

She was on her laptop and headphones when Hathaway returned the following day. She looked up briefly as he entered the flat and motioned for him to keep his voice down, she laughed and then he heard her say, "Yes, Simon, I know I'm a week overdue. Didn't Dr Forrester tell you? Something came up and I had to stay another week. I witnessed an assault on a police officer so I had to come forward and the police asked me to remain in Oxford for an extra week while they investigated. Term doesn't start for another two weeks, and I'm sure that you can manage some of the more arduous administrative tasks yourself. I shall be back Sunday."

She removed her headphones and pressed a button on her laptop. "Everything all right?" Hathaway enquired.

"Yes," She smiled, "I think they're missing me."

"Or they've realised how much they rely on you," Hathaway replied.

"Silver tongued cavalier," she replied, a smile lighting up her eyes.

"Absolutely," he replied, bending down to kiss her. She laughed and kissed him back. Then she looked up at him and said, "What are your plans for supper?"

"Thought I might take you out," he said, "for a quick bite."

"And you think we'll get a table? In Oxford?" She raised an eyebrow and he laughed, "Well I do have an invitation to Dr Hobson's. She thinks I need feeding up."

"She wants to vet me." Brianna smiled, "give me ten." She disappeared into the bedroom and then true to her word emerged 7 minutes later, her hair brushed and wearing a touch of lipstick.

Hathaway smiled, "You look gorgeous."

"Liar," Brianna replied. He laughed and took her hand.

To her surprise it was Inspector Lewis who answered the door, he smiled when he saw Hathaway standing behind her, "Good evening, James. Glad you could join us."

Brianna half-turned to catch Hathaway's eye, "Have I been set up?" she asked wryly.

"Partly," Hathaway laid a hand on her shoulder, "We thought you might like a home-cooked meal."

"Ah-hah," Brianna replied.

"Come on in," Lewis said stepping back.

Brianna smiled and limped into the house, "Has Sergeant Hathaway been behaving?" Lewis asked as she eased herself down onto the sofa.

"Yes, sir." Brianna smiled, and then looked up sideways at Hathaway sitting on the arm of the settee. He caught her eye and a genuine smile curved his lips. Lewis looked from one to the other and nodded, he knew he'd seen something when he'd found them chatting in The Dew Drop Inn.

"I'm serving up," Laura emerged from the kitchen, "come on through."

Brianna smiled and getting to her feet limped after Laura into the dining room. Hathaway stood up and Lewis said softly, "She's quite a lady, James."

"I know that, Sir," Hathaway replied, "I've been extraordinarily lucky."

"Yes, James," Lewis nodded, "I think you have. Take care of her."

"I will, Sir." Hathaway promised.

"Are you two coming?" Laura's head poked around the door, "your food will get cold."

"Come on James," Lewis laid his hand against the younger man's back, "let's go eat."

"You're returning to Lampeter on Sunday," Laura said as they ate.

"Yes, back to the grindstone," Brianna replied, a smile curling her lips, "My administrative assistant is having a conniption fit so I should really go back."

"But she's promised to come and hear me play," Hathaway looked up, a smile lighting the blue eyes.

"I can lend you a pair of earmuffs if you want," Lewis teased.

"He can't be that bad, Robert," Brianna laughed. "I'm looking forward to it."

Lewis laughed softly, "Then I think that my Sergeant is a very lucky man." He looked across at Hathaway and saw how relaxed his Sergeant was looking. "What will you do with your guitar while you perform your set?"

"Oh he can trust me with his instrument, Robert," Brianna replied, a wry grin curling her lips.

Hathaway suddenly coughed and nearly choked on his steak.

When they'd finished Laura banished Bree and James to the front room. "Robbie and I'll stack the dishwasher."

"Come on," James offered Brianna his arm. He settled her in a chair and said, "Be right back – I'll just fetch us some refills."

When he returned he handed her a glass of wine and settled himself beside her, "Bree, I've been thinking," he began, "what if I was to take the day off and drive you back to Lampeter on Sunday."

"I think that a marvellous idea," Lewis had just entered the room. He seated himself opposite the couple, "I can certainly give you the time off, Sergeant."

"I don't want to put you out-" Brianna began.

"I'd like to do it," Hathaway interrupted.

Brianna turned to him and opened her mouth, intending to protest, but finally she said, "I'll be asleep in ten minutes."

To her surprise a soft smile curved his lips, "That's all right, sweetheart."

Brianna flushed suddenly, going crimson from her neck to her hairline. James chuckled softly again and slipping an arm around her, pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead.

Laura came in to the room, her drink in her hand. Hathaway looked up at her, "Need any help, Dr Hobson?"

"It's all done, thank you, Sergeant," Laura smiled, "Dr Talbot, may I ask when you're returning to Lampeter."

"I was planning to get the train back on Sunday," Brianna replied, "but Sergeant Hathaway's offered to drive me back."

"I think that's a splendid idea," Laura replied, "I'm sure that Inspector Lewis can let you have the day off."

"Absolutely, Laura," Lewis smiled at the blonde haired woman.

"I've been set up," Brianna grumbled.

"Oh, only with the best of intentions," Hathaway responded. His hand tightened in Brianna's and Laura noticing it smiled.

They left half an hour later, Lewis noticing how his Sergeant stayed close to the young woman sitting next to him. When they left, although Brianna was leaning on her crutch, Robert also noticed that almost unconsciously, Hathaway's hand was gently resting against the small of her back.

Brianna was quiet on the drive back to his flat and Hathaway noticed, "Are you all right, Sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"Just wondering if you're sure about taking me back Sunday."

"Absolutely," Hathaway replied firmly. "Don't argue, Bree, I'd like to do this."

"All right, James," she responded, "no more complaints."

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair when he limped into the bedroom. "Those bruises still look awful," she smiled weakly, "are you sure you're all right?"

"I will be," he smiled, "it looks worse than it is."

"When do the stitches come out?" she enquired gently.

"Another twelve days," he smiled, "I'm surprised I haven't pulled any."

"Luck," Brianna replied dryly.

"Oh definitely." Hathaway smiled.

They lay quietly together that night, Hathaway spooned up behind her, his arm over her waist, his hand curled around hers. "Saturday tomorrow," he murmured, "still want to come and hear me play?"

Brianna smiled sleepily and snuggled closer, "Definitely, Darling," she replied, "after all, someone has to guard your instrument."

He could have sworn he heard her chuckle as he dropped into slumber.

Saturday dawned and to her surprise, Hathaway had taken the day off and when she got up he was cooking scrambled eggs in the kitchen. She stumbled into the kitchen still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Hathaway looked up and smiled, "Morning, Sweetie, breakfast's almost ready."

"Scrambled eggs too!" Bree laughed, "you're full of surprises, James."

"Oh I hope so," he grinned and brought the plate across to her. "Tea?"

"Please," she smiled at him and watched as he limped across the kitchen to the teapot.

When he returned Brianna looked up at him and said, "So, Detective Sergeant Hathaway what are we doing today?"

"I was hoping that we could just zen out," he replied. "You don't mind do you?"

"No," Brianna shook her head, "I think that's an excellent idea."


End file.
